This invention relates generally to the formation of circuit boards or cards or the like, and more particularly to the formation of circuit boards or cards having two signal planes and one power plane (2S/1P) wherein the power plane is sandwiched between two layers of photopatternable dielectric material and on which layers of circuitry for the signal planes are disposed.